Never Leaving You
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Piper can't let Leo go to be an Elder. But he makes her see it is destiny. However, he can feel her pain and mixed with his, he can not leave, so he returns to her.


Hello everyone. I got a nasty review a month about how my story gave someone a good laugh. I found that to be rude so I deleted all my stories from fan fiction, because I didn't want to deal with it. But I am back and reloading the stories. I am also editing them, so they I should not get rude reviews. I am also going to entire stories in one chapter with all the chapters of the particular story. I am too lazy to upload the chapters individually. So most of my Piper and Leo stories will be coming back.

For now enjoy the repost of this one shot.

* * *

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt stood in front of her husband, Leo Wyatt. She was soaking wet. Her eyes were red from crying. She was still a goddess. She had gone to the heavens to where the Elders were, to where Leo was. She couldn't let him just leave her and Wyatt. She had to talk him and convince him to come home.

"It's not that simple, Piper," Leo said.

"Then make it simple, because I'm trying so hard to understand," Piper replied. He couldn't leave her for the Elders, he just couldn't.

"If I had a choice in any of this, I'd choose you. You know I always would, Piper."

"You have a damn choice, Leo!" Piper said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Everyone has two or more choices in the matter! I'm a choice and They're a choice. It's that simple!"

"No, it's not the simple, sweetheart," Leo said. He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying not to cry himself. "Being together lead me to being an Elder."

"How?"

"The Elders didn't think our love would survive. Our love blessed us in so many ways that no one could image. Our love gave you strength to take over from Prue. It produced a baby with a great future than of us. It also made me an Elder. Our love lifted me so high, Piper, all this was the only possible result. This wasn't my destiny!"

"Then give it up!" Piper said crying. "Come home to me and Wyatt. We both need you!"

"You can't fight it, Piper. Not this."

Piper suddenly turned back into her normal self. The goddess powers left her body and flew back to where they came from.

"How am I supposed to do this alone, Leo?"

"You have your sisters."

"Yes, but how long until I lose them?" Piper began crying harder and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked concerned.

Piper looked back up and met Leo's eyes. "I lost my mom, Grams and Prue. Now I'm losing you. How long before I lose Phoebe and Paige?"

Leo shook his head. "You'll never lose me, Piper. I'll still be around, I promise."

"Yes, but you won't be with me. You'll be here! I made a lifetime commitment to be married to you, Leo, and that commitment was to share the same bed with you every night until death do us part."

Leo clenched his fists. He tried to hold back his own sorrow. Sharing a bed with Piper every night was one of the greatest things. She would be the first thing he thought of when he went to sleep at night and woke up in the morning. He would go to sleep with her in his arms on many nights and then he'd wake up to her in his arms still on the following mornings.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Leo said.

Piper closed her eyes. Tears came rushing through her again. She cried into her hands. Leo took her into his arms hugging her.

"I'll always love you, Piper."

"I'll always love you too, Leo." Piper looked at Leo. He wiped away her tears. More tears came on. She remembered the last time she was really sad was when Prue had died. She remembered crying still after she had turned into a Fury. But Leo would always be there. He would always wipe away her tears and tell her it would be okay. He would say, "Just because you can't see Prue, doesn't mean she isn't here."

Piper said Prue was with her everywhere she went. Prue followed all of her sisters around, making sure they were all safe.

"You're gonna miss so much with Wyatt," Piper said.

Leo shook his head. "I'll never leave his side. He'll always feel my presence. It isn't the same as human love. He needs you and your sisters for that."

"He's got us for it, but what if it isn't enough?"

"It will be."

Piper nodded. She threw her arms around Leo and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug, hugging her as tight as he could. He then pulled away from Piper and kissed her one last time.

Leo then orbed Piper home. With the advance of his powers from Whitelighter to Elder, he could just send her alone.

Piper found herself in her and Leo's bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed crying. Phoebe and Paige heard her and came in. The two went over to her. They sat and comforted her like Piper and Paige had done with Phoebe when they had vanquished Cole when he had been the Source.

Leo could feel his sorrow and Piper's pain. He could feel Piper's pain and hear her cry for hours. He knew she had cried herself to sleep. As those hours passed, he was off on his own, away from the other Elders. He wore the hood of his Elder robes over his head like everyone else was. He was hiding his own grief. He knew the other Elders could sense it. They always felt each other's distress.

"It'll be all right, Leo," A female Elder by the name of Sandra said placing her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"No, it won't!" Leo snapped. He stood up from where he had been sitting. He pulled his hood down. His eyes were red from his own crying.

"Leo, calm down," Sandra said.

"I will not!" Leo said. "Listen to me; all of you listen to me!"

All the Elders looked at him.

"I can feel Piper's pain and can hear her cry. I haven't felt anything like this with her since Prue died! I said I would not be the one to cause her great pain like this, ever! Yet I am!"

"That is the way of human beings!" An Elder by the name of Odin said. "We have all felt it we were all once mortals."

"Yes, but you don't know what it's like for me to feel my own wife's pain. I have felt the pain of my charges, but I always feel my wife's pain more. Piper has had nothing but pain and sorrow for most of her life! She lost her mother, grandmother and older sister! She lost her mother and older sister to evil! I have been promoted to an Elder, because of evil! I blame the stupid Titans for me being an Elder!"

"Accept your new destiny, Leo! Being an Elder is a gift, especially for you since you fell in love with a witch and married."

"Yes, I did fall in love with a witch and marry her! I still love her and I always will! I have spent the last few hours feeling my own pain and sorrow, because I left her. I didn't just leave her! I left my son and sister-in-laws as well! I left my son like Piper's father did to her and her sisters…"

"…Yes, but Piper's father has been back in her and Phoebe's lives for the last two years," Another Elder said.

"Yes, but Victor missed them growing up. He missed those graduating schools, learning to drive and get their licenses, their proms, which is a huge deal to girls. He was there to see them talk and walk. I will not miss anything of my son!"

"You won't, Leo," Sandra said. "You can still be in his life."

"I will be in his life. I want more then to be in his life. I am not going to be an Elder!"

"What?" Odin said.

"You heard me!" Leo snapped. "I resign as an Elder!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! I'm an Elder now and if anyone wants to leave I grant he or she can. That's what I'm going to do too! I am going to go home to my wife and son! I am going to share the same bed as my wife for the rest of our lives. She will be the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night and she will be the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning! I will go to sleep with her in my arms at night and I will then wake up to her still in my arms the very next morning! I will watch my son grow and come into his powers! Piper and I will have more children! We'll watch them grow up with their older brother as well!"

"Do what you must, Leo," Sandra said. "Piper is your wife and Wyatt is your son! Family is important! Phoebe and Paige need you as well! They need you to keep Piper and Wyatt happy. You can only make your wife and son happy in ways Phoebe and Paige can't."

Leo smiled. _Yeah, only I can do some things to make Piper happy!_ Leo smirked suddenly.

"Since I'm going home to my wife and son," Leo said. "The Charmed Ones will be my only charges!"

"You can not leave!" Odin said.

"Yes, he can," Sandra said. "He can do as he pleases. He is an Elder."

"True," Zola, another Elder, said.

Leo smiled. "I am leaving…"

He orbed out then.

Piper opened her eyes. She thought she heard orbs. She had fallen asleep when Phoebe and Paige were lying with her, but then woken back up. She had noticed that Wyatt wasn't in the nursery, which was her closet. He was most likely in one of his aunts' rooms. Piper knew her sisters were trying to give her a peace. She needed her son, though. He was only reminder of her husband.

Piper had thought she heard orbs. The only person whoever orbed into the bedroom so late at night would be Leo. Piper sat up in bed. She was right. She saw Leo.

"Leo," She said.

Leo smiled. He went and got on the bed with her, hugging and kissing her. Piper began crying.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming, please," She said.

"You're not," Leo said. He cupped Piper's face with his hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks. His own eyes watered. "I could feel your pain and cry. I felt it with my own. I lost it finally to the Elders."

"You lost it?" Piper questioned.

Leo nodded. He told everything that he and the Elders said to each other.

"So you're here? You're not leaving me for the Elders?"

"I'm never leaving you, period! Never again! I need you and Wyatt as much as you two need me. I know Phoebe and Paige need me too."

"I need you more," Piper said.

Leo nodded. "I know." He kissed her passionately on the lips then. His tongue slipped into her waiting mouth.

Piper let a moan out as he moved his tongue around, tasting her. Leo gave a moan, enjoying the taste of her. He pushed Piper down onto her back, his body covering hers.

Leo and Piper made love then. They promised each other that they would never leave the other. The only way they'd ever leave each other was by death itself.

The next day, Phoebe and Paige were so happy to see Leo with Piper. They were even happier to hear that he had turned his back on being an Elder and came home to his wife and son.

Piper and Leo's love remained strong with them welcoming another addition to their family nine months later. They had another son, Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt. Now with two little boys, Leo promised he was never leaving Piper, them, or his sister-in-laws. Piper and her sisters did their best to keep Dark Lighters from taking Leo down.

Leo got fed up with the Dark Lighter attacks on him and gave up his powers all together. He became mortal. He and Piper could grow grey and old together, which was what Piper had wanted. She had wanted someone to grow old with and she would get that.


End file.
